El secreto de Kagome
by InuxKagyTeki
Summary: Es mi primer fic :S pero espero que sea de su agrado ;D ! Kagome, Souta y Shippo son los erederos al trono de la ciudad de los yokais. Pero tuvieron que mudarse a Tokio, Japón para que el ser mas malvado de las tierras de los yokais no los mataran. ¿Que aran? ¿Que pasara? ...


Capitulo 1: Empezando una nueva vida con humanos

Era un dia agradable al pais de los youkais, la princesa estava desayunando con sus ermanos y los reyes. Los niños ya estaban planeando lo que harian en todo el dia. Su ermana estava en envuelta en sus pensamientos cuando la reyna se dipuso a ablar.

Reyna: Oigan niños ¿que aran en el dia de hoy?

Souta: Nosotros jugaremos a futbool asta el almuerzo con unos niños del pueblo, por la tarde estudiaremos y despues jugaremos con Kagome. ¿A que si Shippo?

Shippo: Si!

Reina: Que bien! Y tu hija ¿que aras en el dia de hoy?

Kagome que asta en el momento esta pensando en algo (mejor no saberlo porque las chicas youkais son muy coplicadas a parte de raras

Kagome: ¡La youkais no somos raras!

Yo: ¡No, claro que no jajajaja! Bueno volvamos al fic sino no terminamos ;) ja) salio de su tranze y dijo:

Kagome: ¿Eh?... Lo de siempre jugar con las niñas del pueblo estudiar y jugar con mis ermanos- dijo en un tono de tristeza

Rey: Hija, ¿que te ocurre pareces triste?

Reyna: Tu padre tiene razon ¿te preocupa algo, cielo?

Kagome: No es nada solo que... [tengo un mal presajio]

Rey: Solo que ¿que?

Kagome: ¿Eh? Nada no te preocupes estoy bien. ¡Uy! Mirad que hora es me marcho

Esa respuesta no les convencio a los reyes pero no le tomaron mucha importancia.

En otra parte de la region de los youkais un malvado ser estava runido con sus secuases para planear la estratejia de asalto al castillo real.

Despues de horas de planear la estrategia se pusieron de acuerdo y el jefe lo recordo.

Naraku: Esta noche a las 23:55 p.m asaltaremos el castillo y recordad vuestras posiciones: Kana tu ataca con tus youkais por la puerta de detras, Hakudoshi tu con tu grupo atacad desde el cielo yo con los mios atacare por la puerta delantera. No quiero que se escape nadie y menos los erederos, ¿entendido?

Hakudoshi/Kana: ¡Si mi amo!

Naraku: Bien, retirense a descansar les despertare cuando sea la hora.

En cuanto Hakudoshi y Kana se retiraron a sus respetias habitaciones, Naraku planeo la manera de que la princesa se case con él y le entrege un eredero.

Ya era de noche y los principes, la princesa y los reyes empezaron a cenar. La reyna decidio avlar despues de media hora de un silencio un tanto incomodo

Reyna: Y bien niños ¿que tal se lo pasaron hoy?

Shippo: Bien fue genial nuestro equipo gano el partido 3 a 2

Souta: Eso fue porque tu tenias todos los jugadores buenos, solo por eso.

Shippo: ¡Ay! Hermano, tu no saves perder.

Souta: ¡Eso no es verdad!

Shippo: ¡Si es verdad!

Rey: ¡Ya es suficiente!- Grito arto de la discusion de estos- Vale ya de discutir.

Mientras en el palacio discutian, Naraku y sus aliados se preparavan para el momento de atacar. Eran las 23:40 p.m, en ese momento empezaron a andar acia el castillo para atacarlo pero antes de acer nada, Naraku se aseguro de que el castillo no estava protejido les dedico un pequeño discurso a los soldados y espero a la hora.

En el palacio, las nanas ( porque cada principe y la princesa tenian una tutora asignada para acompañarlos y ayudarlos) condujeron a los principes y a la princesa a dormir. Eran las 23:55 p.m, cuando todos se iban a acostar de repente aparecio un guardia a cada habitacion.

Guardia: ¡Magestad es una emergencia! ¡Estan atacando al castillo!

Rey: ¿Quien ataca el castillo a estas horas?

Guardia: ¡Es Naraku señor!

Rery: ¿¡Que!? ¡Claro devi imaginarlo!

Reyna: ¿Cariño no pensaras en ir verdad?

Rey: ¡Claro! No dejare que Naraku se salga con la suya

Reyna: Vale si tu vas, yo tanbien.

El rey se dirijio al cuarto de los niños y la reyna al cuarto de la princesa para ver si estavan fuera de peligro. Por suerte todos estavan a salvo. El rey ordeno a Kaede (Una de las nanas) que se llevaran de hay a los niños y la princesa por el pasillo secreto. Kaede asintio y con la ayuda de Midoriko y Hitomiko se llevaron a unos dormilones Souta y Shippo y a una muy preocupada Kagome que no queria irse de alli, pero Hitomiko la arastrava. Al llegar a la sala del trono, Kaede dijo un seguido de palabras ientendibles (porque todos los conjuros son lo mismo, no hay ni dios que lo entienda xD) y de repente se abrio una puerta.

Kaede: A partir de aqui ustedes siguen sin nosotras.

Kagome: ¿Porque señorita Kaede?

Midoriko: Por que nosotras debemos protejer a los reyes.

Kagome: Entiendo...

Hitomiko: Toma, llebate a Kirara con ustedes.

( Se me olbido desirles que Kirara tiene los mismos poderes que en el anime y que vive con Kagome en el palacio)

Kagome: Pero ella les sera mas util a ustedes que a nosotros

Hitomiko: Pero ella les ayudara a salir del tunel, que porcierto lleva asta una ciudad humana llamada Tokio.

Kagome: Vale pero prometedme que volvereias a por nosotros cuando Naraku muera.

Midoriko: Si princesa, los iremos a buscar cuando acaveos con Naraku.

Mientras eso sucedia, la guerra empezo... Pero empezo muy mal. El rey ya tenia muchas eridas y algunas muy graves pero él seguia luchando contra el monstruo que queria el reino y el corazon puro de su hija solo por apoderarse de la Shikon No Tama.

Naraku: ¡Entregame el reino, la perla y tanvien a la princesa!

Rey: ¡Jamas te entregare la perla y menos a mi hija!

Naraku: Asi que ¿no me la entregas eh? ¡Pos morireis todos!

Le lanzo un tentaculo al rey que le atraveso el corazon. En ese ismo instante Kaede, Hitomiko y Midoriko entravan en escena para proteger a su rey. Pero ya era muy tarde para es ya que Naraku lo atraveso con uno de sus asquerosos tentaculos y el rey murio al instante.

Despues de eso lanzo el mismo tentaculo a la reyna pero ellas, como eran unas poderosas sacerdotistas, ( Refiriendome a Hitomiko, Kaede y Midoriko) le pusieron una barrera espiritual a la reyna. Pasaron las horas y la batalla seguia esta vez tanbien mataron a la reyna y las sacerdotisas desidieron retirase por el momento.

En Tokio amanesia, los pequeños prinsipes de 8 y 10 años se despertavan a lomos de Kirara al igual que su ermana mayor Kagome. Desidieron esconder a Kirara por un bosque de por alli, y con sus poderes, los niños y la joven se convertian en unos humanos.

Kagome: Kirara quedate aqui mientras vusco un piso lo astante grande para los 4. Pero procura que nadie te vea.

Kirara solo mauio y se quedo alli quieta sin moverse de sitio

Despues de horas de busqueda encontraron la casa. Mando a Souta a recojer a Kirara y desidieron no contarle a nadie que son yokaispor lo contrario vendria un mmonton de gente.

Kagome les ordeno quedarse a casa mientras mirava lo de los colejios. Ella se inscribio en el instituto y a los niños los inscrivio en el colejio los 2 arian 3r de primaria y ella aria 3r del instituto. Aprovechando que hoy era domingo y que encima era vacasiones se fueron a comprar la comida cuando de repente Shippo se paro en un poster en donde ponia

_Fiesta de la primavera _

_Estan todos invitado a la fiesta de primavera que se celevra en el parque de diversiones desde el dia 3 de março asta el 30 de março. Esta avierto de 5 p.m asta las 23:45 no se lo pierdan sera lo mas_

_(aqui una imajen del parque de diversiones decorado para la fiesta de primavera y llena de jente)_

A Shippo le entraron muchas ganas de ir al parque de diversiones para la feria entonces se volteo para pregutarle a Kagome si podian ir despues de cenar

Kagome: ¡Claro! Asi no pensaremos en...- lo ultimo no lo dijo porque sentia como si sus padres ubiesen... muerto

No muy lejos (per tampoco muy cerca) Un grupo de 8 amigos y 3 niños (no eran ermanos entre si ellos solo acompañavan a sus ermanos mayores con sus amigos) Se dirijian a un restraurante para cenar, cuando una niña llamada Rin arranco un papel de una pared i se la mostro a su ermana. Kagura y los demas se sorpendieron con lo entusiasta que estava

Rin: Ermana podemos ir al parque de diversiones para la fiesta?

Kagura: No lo se, Rin ,no quiero ir sola con tigo asta tarde

Inuyasha: Entonces podemos ir no?

Todos menos Inuyasha: ¡Si!

Sango: Despues de cenar iremos ¿si?

Todos menos Sango: ¡Vale!

Justo en el momento en el que ellos dijeron "¡Vale!" se dieron cuenta de que una chica de pelo azabache y 2 niños pequeños los observavan con una cara deciendo "parecen unos crios" en ese momento la de pelo acabache le pregunto a sus ermanos.

Kagome: Souta, Shippo ¿que quieren de cenar?

Los del grupo la vieron como se alejaba mientras los niños le chillavan que querian de cenar

Shippo: ¡Yo quiero carne con patatas!

Souta: ¡Yo quiero espaguetis!

Kagome se sintio obserbada si dio la vuelta i se dio cuenta que el grupo de amigos la observavan. Por su parte contesto a los pedidos de sus ermanos.

Kagome: ¡Ya se! Iremos a cenar a un restaurante. Pero primero iremos a casa a drle de comer a Kirara ¿si?

Los 2 niños: ¡Vale!

Entonces se volvieron por donde vinieron pasando nuevamente por el grupo que la observava con mucho interes. En cuanto Kagome paso por el lado de ellos se paro, los saludo y se marcho con sus esmanos explicandoles como se devian comportar en el restaurante. En cuanto se aseguraron que ella ya no los podia oir...

Miroku: Que chica tan wapa ¿no creen?

Los chicos menos Kohaku y Jaquen: ¡Ya lo creo!

Las chicas cojieron a sus supuestos novios, menos Inuyasha ya que su "novia" se fue de viaje, y las chicas les golpearon vien fuerte.

Al llegar al restaurante donde los amigos querian cenar ( ya que la novia de Inuyasha, Kikyo, siempre escojia y nunca acceptava un NO de respuesta. Todos querian que Inuyasha la djara pero parecia imposivle serararla de él) Se sorprendieron mucho todos al ver la chica de antes sentada platicando con sus ermanos en ese restaurante. El destino parecia que quisieran que el grupo fuera amiga de ella porque se sentaron en la misma mesa ya que local estaba lleno. A Kagome no le izo mucha gracia que ese grupo se sentara hay con ellos ya que queria ablarles de Naraku y lo que pasaria si sus padres murieran.

En el primer plato todo estubo en silencio asta que llego el segundo plato. Snago quiso saber quien era la chica.

Sango: Ehm... ¿Como te llamas?

Kagome: ...- No ubo respuesta pero Shippo la saco de sus pensamientos

Shippo: Kag la chica te abla

Kagome: ¿Eh? Que ¿Que pasa?

Souta: Kagome que la chica te a preguntado algo responde- la vio algo preocupada- ¿Que te pasa nee-chan?

Shippo: Es verdad nee-cha ¿Que te preocupa?

Kagome: Es mejor que os lo cuente en casa niños es sobre eso.

Souta entendio la indirecta pero Shippo al igula que el grupo de amigos no entendieron nada entonces Shippo lo quiso preguntar.

Shippo: Oye, no estaras avlando de...-Fue interrumpido por Souta quien asintio con la cabeza y los 3 quedaron tristes.

Ayame: Oigan ustedes 3 que tanto avlan no entendemos

Kagome:-con una mirada fria pero a la ez triste- A ustedes no les incumbre- se levanto y concluio- Niños nos vamos a casa ay que organizarse a partir de ahora esto es coplicado.- Fue a pagar.

Souta: Lo siento mucho nuestro padres murieron no hace mucho y nuestra nee-chan esta muy afectada...-

Todos los amigos: Ah! Lo sentimos

Es eso aparecio Kagome y se dirigio directamente a Souta

Kagome: Se lo as contado a estos desconociodos ¿verdad?

Souta solo asinto

Kagome: Souta, Shippo nos vamos- Le dirijio una mirada a Souta y antes de irse le dijo- No digas nada mañana en el colegio ¿entendido? No queremos mas problemas y menos que "ese" nos descubra.

I asi se marcharon sin decir nada mas. Los demas se quedaron patidifusos con la escena.

Kagura/Ayame/Snago: ¿Dava miedo verdad?

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru y Kouga asintieron con la cabeza.


End file.
